Alaryk, kapłan Shallyi
Bohater Imię: Alaryk Gracz: alaricofshallyia Obecna profesja: Akolita Poprzednia profesja: - Doświadczenie: - Opis Bohatera Wiek: 23 lata; Płeć: mężczyzna; Waga: 70kg Wzrost: 1.90m; Kolor oczu: niebieski; Kolor włosów i ufryzowanie: blond, do ramion; Znak gwiezdny: Rozbity wóz; Rodzeństwo: nieznane; Znaki szczególne: brak. Miejsce urodzenia: nieznane, wychowany w Grissenwald Historia Sierota z sadu klasztornego Alaryk urodził się... no właśnie, sam dokładnie nie wie gdzie się urodził. Jego najwcześniejsze wspomienia z dzieciństwa dotyczą dość napiętych chwil nieustającej tułaczki, ciągle nowych kryjówek, cichych przeprowadzek w nocy i ukrywania się przed czymś, o czym do końca nie wiedział. Matka pozostawała zawsze mglistym, lecz wiecznie żywym w jego świadomości wspomieniem. Nieziemsko piękna, o niebieskich oczach i długich jasnych włosach, które spływały kaskadami do kołyski, gdy pochylała się nad malcem by go objąć lub zaśpiewać mu słodkim głosem piosenkę, a ten łapał rączkami jej loki i bawił się nimi z nieopisaną radością. Ojca w ogóle nie pamiętał, choć wiedział, że to po nim odziedziczył fizyczną siłę. Spadkiem po matce zaś z pewnością był łagodny temperament, jasne włosy i delikatne jak na chłopca rysy twarzy o wysokich kościach policzkowych i prostym nosie, a także donośny melodyjny głos. W chaosie zdarzeń który towarzyszył jego wczesnym dniom, umknęło mu to jak się stało że został zupełnie sam. Któregoś dnia po prostu obudził się a matki nie było przy nim. Trzyletnie dziecko, które nie znało nawet swojego rodowego nazwiska ani miejsca z którego pochodzi, nie mówiąc o jakiejś szerzej pojętej geografii nie miało bladego pojęcia w którą stronę iść. Cóż mógł zrobić? Szedł przed siebie wołając matkę, przemierzając, pola i ścieżki, wioski i pastwiska. Znaleziono go na jesieni tego samego roku, jak obdarty i brudny jadł jabłka w jednm z sadów w okolicach miasta Grissenwald. Pracujący tam wieśniacy chcieli go już przepędzić widłami,lecz zauważyli że chłopak pomimo, iż wychudzony był tak, że możnaby policzyć mu wszystkie kości, zrywał jabłka i dzielił się z nimi z dziewczynką, równie wychudzoną i nędzną, a jeszcze młodszą od niego. Urzeczeni sadownicy, dali dzieciom strawę i dach nad głową. Opatrzność chciała, że sad należał do miejscowego klasztoru Shallyi, i kapłanki zabrały dzieci do przytułku. Alaryk zamieszkał tam lecz jego i Heloizę(tak miała na imię dziewczynka) bardzo szybko rozdzielono, zaadoptowała ją jakaś bogata rodzina. Młodzieniec o jasnych włosach i jasnej duszy Chłopiec w przytułku lubiany przez inne dzieci i opiekunki, szybko znalazł sobie kilku wiernych kamratów, ale uwielbiał też spędzać czas w towarzystwie szczebioczących dziewczynek. Choć często dokazywał, by zaimponować swoim druchom i nieraz płatał figle, miał w sobie niezwykły dar przekonywania, i nieraz wystarczyło kilka ckliwych spojrzeń i pokrętnych tłumaczeń by uśmieżyć gniew zdenerwowanych opiekunek. Dni w sierocińcu mijały szybko, podopieczni sióstr stawali się starsi ale niewielu z nich znajdowało nowe rodziny. Starsze z sierot uczono wykonywania różnych prac, aby w niedalekiej przyszłości miały szanse wykonywać jakiekolwiek zawody, a nie wyrosły na włóczęgów czy kryminalistów. Alaryk nie garnął się do tych prac, jednak już w tym wieku wiedział co pragnąłby robić. Ilekroć opiekujące się nimi kapłanki prowadziły dzieci do świątyni Shallyi, w chłopcu rosła miłość do bogini. Wizerunek Miłosiernej Pani,który ujrzał w kaplicy- niewiasty o jasnych włosach, białej szacie, wiecznie zapłakanych oczach i krwawiącym sercu, w kolorowym świetle witraży, dymie kadzideł i blasku świec przywodził mu myśl o matce. Bogini stała się wówczas dla niego bytem pokrewnym matce, równie nieosiągalnym co bliskim sercu a jednocześnie świętym. Wiara wypełniła wówczas jego życie i bardzo chciał poświęcić je Shallyi. Zdążył spamiętać wiele pieśni i modlitw, choć nawet nie znał języka Klasycznego w którym były śpiewane i recytowane. Poraz kolejny zrządzenie Bogów sprawiło, że pojawiła się przed nim szansa. Przeorysza zgromadzenia przybyła do przytułku na wizytację, i choć opiekunki nakazały dzieciom pokorne milczenie, Alaryk pomimo napomnień i gróźb zakonnic w niezwykle rezolutnych słowach, powitał przeoryszę, a następnie wyrecytował jedną z litanii do Shallyi. Kapłanka- kobieta w podeszłym wieku ujęta żarliwością i czarującym usposobieniem chłopca, zabrała go do klasztoru, aby służył do nabożeństwa, i pełnił inne posługi dla sióstr w klasztorze. Niezwykle uradowało to siedmiolatka, albowiem był pod opiekuńczym płaszczem przychylnej przeoryszy, będącej dla niego od tej pory niczym dobra babcia i znalazł się bliżej umiłowanej bogini. Choć nadal zdażały mu się psoty, chy chociażby ucieczki (często odwiedzał przyjaciół z sierocińca, którzy znaleźli rodziny w mieście) to nie było przestępstwa, z którego nie usprawiedliwiła by go matka przełożona, nie było skargi, na którą przymknęłaby oko. Wszystkie swoje grzeszki, odpokutowywał bowiem pomocą, jaką zawsze gotów był nieść innym, i żarliwością z jaką oddawał cześć Bogini. Choć budził nieraz zawiść niektórych z sióstr, zawsze łatwo zjednywał sobie ludzi i łagodził wszelkie spory. Ora et labora? Gdy skończył dziesięć lat dzięki wstawiennictwu przeoryszy dostał się do szkoły klasztornej, gdzie nauczył się czytania i pisania, zgłębił gramatykę ojczystego języka. Stąd wyniósł też znajomość języka Klasycznego, oraz historii. Poznał też podstawy teologii. Był całkiem dobrym uczniem, choć przez mentorki doceniany raczej za błyskotliwość i spostrzegawczość niż za pilność i sumienność. Zdażały mu się nadal ucieczki, nieraz szwendał się z żakami po karczmach, a gdy tylko siostry wysyłały go po jabłka do klasztornego sadu, zostawał tam dłużej by biesiadować z wieśniakami. Sam czasem nie pamiętał, po tym jak miód pitny dodał mu śmiałości, ile skradł całusów od rumianych wiejskich dziewczyn, i ile razy przyciągany był za uszy przed oczy zatroskanej przeoryszy. Ta pogroziła zawsze palcem, ale koniec końców gładziła go po czuprynie, i chwaliła za wyniki w nauce. W wieku 16 lat Alaryk rozpoczął oficjalnie naukę przyotowawczą do święceń kapłańskich niższego szczebla. Nauka teologii, lecznictwa, godziny spędzone na modlitwach, przy rannych w szpitalu, posty i pomoc w nabożeństwach wypełniały mu pracowite dnie. Nieraz tylko odwiedzał jednego z przyjaciół z którym trenował walkę- ale tylko w samoobronie. Nie chciał bowiem w natłoku zajęć zaniedbać fizycznej tężyzny. W końcu, w wieku dziewiętnastu lat podczas ceremonii w świątyni, oficjalnie poświęcił swe życie Shallyi i przywdział biały habit. Było to nielada wydarzenie, które odbiło się echem w Grissenwaldzie, bowiem, rzadko zdaża się, że mężczyzna zostaje kapłanem, czy chociażby akolitą Shallyi. Potem miały miejsce dwa wydarzenia, które znacznie zmieniły życie nowicjusza. Requiescat in pace Na jesieni, w bielone mury klasztoru zazwyczaj przepełnione białymi sylwetkami mniszek i radosnymi pochwalnymi litaniami wkroczył ponury, posępny orszak mnichów w czarnych habitach. Wokół słychać było ponury, żałobny chorał, który niósł się niskimi, głębokimi brzmieniami aż po sklepienia świątyni. To przybyli kapłani z Ogrodów Morra, aby przeprowadzić w domenę boga śmierci ciało tej, która odeszła do wiecznośći- sędziwa Matka Beatrycze, przełożona klasztoru Shallyi w Grissenwaldzie wyziąneła ducha. Nic nie było w stanie ukoić bólu Alaryka, któremu świątobliwa niewiasta praktycznie zastąpiła matkę, i któremu była duchową przewodniczką. Rozpacz, ból i osamotnienie jakie odczuł po odejściu kobiety były nie do opisania. Wiedział jednak, że musi żyć dalej i być nadal narzędziem miłosiernej, uzdrawiającej mocy Shallyi, nie marnując energii na własne osobiste rozterki. Coś jednak zmieniło się w nim od pogrzebu wielebnej. Chłopak spokorniał, a jednocześnie nabrał przeświadczenia o wadze własnej misji. Zauważył też, że jak najgorliwsze kapłanki Shallyi, zaczął współdzielić z ludźmi ogrom ich cierpienia, śniąc o nim w nocy. Nie raz budził się, z policzkami mokrymi od łez. Wstawał wówczas i modlił się do bogini dziękując jej za to, że pozwoliła mu współdzielić cierpienie, aby ulżyć tym najbardziej umęczonym. Gawiedź długo jeszcze gadała o uroczystym pogrzebie i o cudach uzdrowienia jakie miały ponoć miejsce na grobie wielebnej Beatrycze, ale równie szybko na języki wzięli temat wyboru nowej przełożonej. Cały Grissenwald zastanawiał się nad tym. Wkrótce wszyscy już wiedzieli, że opiekę nad klasztorem od tej pory będzie sprawować matka Ulryka. Niektórzy po cichu kwestionowali trafność tego wyboru uważając, że jest zbyt surowa, oschła i nie pasuje do kapłanek Shallyi- promieniujących dobrem i miłosierdziem. Dla Alaryka oznaczało to zmiany- koniec idyllicznego czasu, gdy czuł się w klasztorze jak szczęśliwe dziecko i początek ciężkiej pracy. Wiedział też, że Ulryka nie przepada za nim i z całą pewnością nie ułatwi mu życia w klasztorze. Heloiza, czyli początek tułaczki Minęło kilka tygodni. Alaryk pracował w pocie czoła, i choć często obserwowany czujnym okiem matki Ulryki i jej ulubienic musiał liczyć się z nienawistnymi uwagami i podejrzliwością, to nie zdołał zrobić niczego co mogło by dać nowej przełożonej choćby najmniejszej okazji do skarcenia czy ukarania go. Tak było aż do pierwszych dni wiosny, kiedy to miało miejsce kolejne niespodziewane zdarzenie. Został poproszony o zajęcie się potrzebującą w szpitalu. Okazała się być nią młoda, niezwykłej urody dziewczyna. Ubranie, choć postrzępione i nosiło ślady przebytej drogi, było ze szlachetnego materiału i świadczyło o dość zamożnym pochodzeniu. Na jej ciele i twarzy widoczne było kilka siniaków, blizn i zadrapań, jednak nawet one niewiele ujmowały jej urodzie. Po Cechy WW: 31/5/- US: 24/5/- K''': 32/-/- '''Odp: 34/5/- Zr: 36/-/- Int: 32/10/- SW: 36/10/- Ogd: 35/10/- A''': 1/-/- '''Zyw: 10/2/- S''': 3/-/- '''Wt: 3/-/- Sz: 4/-/- Mag: 0/1/1 PO: 1 PP: 3 Umiejętności Plotkowanie, Przekonywanie, Spostrzegawczość, Wiedza (historia), Wiedza (Imperium), Nauka (teologia), Język (staroświatowy, klasyczny), Magia (prosta:kapłańska), Leczenie, Czytanie i pisanie, Zdolności Bardzo silny, Szybki refleks, Charyzmatyczny, Przemawianie, Odporność na trucizny Wyposażenie Sakiewka (4zk), Ubranie podróżne, Sztylet, Miecz, Sakwa podróżna (koc, miska, sztućce), Szaty kapłańskie Shallyi, Symbol Shallyi, Kij podróżny. Category:Bohaterowie graczy